In the process of creating semiconductors, particle counters are used to aid in the establishment of a closed environment. As is the case with all devices, there comes a time to replace or calibrate these particle counting devices. Several problems can arise when these instruments are moved out of their physical location. A common way to identify a machine is to use a device address, showing that device A belongs in room A, device B in room B, etc. This way, when reporting on particle contamination, it is easy to identify the amount of particles coming from each specific room. A problem with this method arises when machines are moved and then replaced in the wrong location. If a particle counting device is labeled at one location but then placed in a different location, it will yield incorrect results to an inspector. Particle contamination problems will not be correctly addressed if the source data for the contamination is inaccurate.
With some instruments, the need to repeatedly take measurements at several locations are required or mandated. The usual method for using such instruments is to place the instrument at a pre-defined location, enter the location into the instrument, and then collect the data. The problem with this is the demand for the operator to update the location at which the data is collected before each use so that the data is mapped to the correct location. This method is not only inconvenient, but allows many opportunities for user error.
There is a need for a sensor/indicator system that allows machines to be moved, placed in a different location, and automatically updated with the new location of where the data is being collected. By using a tag at each pre-defined location and a reader built into the instrument, this process can be automated to assure accurate recording of data at the locations prescribed.